


Полна благодати

by wakeupinlondon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 16:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: Каждый день Санса подумывает о том, чтобы выпрыгнуть из окна башни.





	Полна благодати

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [full of grace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/487127) by [youremyqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youremyqueen/pseuds/youremyqueen). 



> Переведено на ЗФБ-2019 для команды WTF PLIO 2019.

Каждый день Санса подумывает о том, чтобы выпрыгнуть из окна башни.

Она прячется в залах, прячется за юбкой Маргери, словно маленькая девочка за матерью. Или за старшей сестрой. По возрасту Маргери ей близка, но кажется — не по знаниям, а по поступкам — гораздо мудрее своих лет. И гораздо взрослее. Держа ее за руку, Санса чувствует себя слабым и беспомощным ребенком.

«Птичка», — говорил Пес. «Голубка», — говорила Серсея. Маргери лишь улыбается — и не говорит ничего.

На людях Маргери презирает ее, отводит взгляд, будто Санса ей ничуть не интересна. Но это лишь маска, должно быть маской, сплошным обманом, чтобы отвести подозрения тех, кто находится рядом с Сансой при свете дня. В темноте Маргери знает ее как никто другой. Тихо шепчет на ухо в тени Богорощи, мягко проводит ладонями по талии Сансы — легко и бережно, словно касается крыльев испуганной бабочки.

Санса теперь замужем и после брака с Тирионом Ланнистером уже не может быть полезной для семьи Тиреллов. Ее ценность — в связях, и если через Сансу нельзя заключить союз Старков с Уилласом, то от нее нет никакой пользы. «Ты бесполезна», — весело сказала Маргари в их первую ночь. Прозвучало совсем не грубо, скорее как шутка, понятная лишь двоим.

И Санса ее понимает. Хотя иногда сомневается, верно ли. 

Санса теперь замужем, но все еще невинна, и Маргари, похоже, безумно этим довольна. Она опускает Сансу на землю под сердце-древом, раздвигает ей ноги и делает приятно, забирает все — помимо невинности.

— Не могу на это пойти, — объясняет она. — Разве не досадно?

— Нет, — отвечает Санса, дрожа, как лист на ветру. Ее пугает сладкий голос Маргари, нежные руки и то, что она чувствует от их прикосновений, но высказывать свое мнение Санса не боится: здесь ее ни в чем не упрекнут. Кажется, сомнения и протесты лишь раззадоривают Маргери. — Потерять невинность не с мужем было бы бесстыдно, — повторяет она чужие слова. И пусть ее вера в них рушится, как каждый день рушится весь мир, лишь чудом не распадаясь на части, Санса старается говорить твердо.

Хотя бы в темноте ей хочется быть сильной.

Маргери заливисто смеется, щекоча теплым дыханием шею.

— Никогда, — она целует Сансу в плечо, проведя подушечкам пальцев вверх по бедру, — ты никогда не лишишься благодати.

Каждый день Санса подумывает о том, чтобы выпрыгнуть из окна башни. Каждый день Санса думает о прошлой ночи, думает о Богороще и о Маргери. Каждый день Санса ждет.


End file.
